Devil's Feet
by dwindling flame
Summary: Aomine was cold and Kagami was going to kill him if he didn't stop touching him with his feet.


**©dwindlingflame**

* * *

Devil's Feet

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon, a rare one at that.

Ever since Aomine made it his duty to spend every waking moment with his new boyfriend, Kagami found that the silence he had grown used to was now scarce, replaced by obnoxious burps, loud farts, and a very whiny asshole who was currently pressed very tightly against his back like a puppy searching for warmth.

"_Bakagami_. I'm _cold_."

Kagami rolled his eyes, changing the channel on the TV as he looked for something worth distracting him from the baby he adopted. An old cartoon from his childhood before he moved to America appeared before him. Ah~

"Oi. Don't ignore me, scum."

Kagami did the opposite. Saying absolutely nothing, Kagami continued his leisure stroll down memory lane, trying to remember the earliest memories of himself he could muster. He could feel Aomine's chin resting on the crook of neck, his cheek brushing against his own and his hair tickling his ear. He felt Aomine's free arm drape over his hip, while the other, the one being used as Kagami's pillow, bent at the elbows, awkwardly trying to run through soft, red locks.

How was it that they managed to fit on his couch again? Why the hell were they spooning anyway? It was disgusting.

No matter how many times Kagami said it to himself, it didn't stop him from walking out of his room, pushing Aomine down on the couch, and forcing himself in the small space left without so much as a warning.

Not like Aomine was complaining. It just gave him something else to hold on to.

Kagami shifted slightly, turning his head just a bit so he could see Aomine peering down at him expectantly. He stared back, blankly, "What?" - and then, without giving him time to answer, he faced forward again, resting his head back on Aomine's shoulder as the male stiffened behind him.

Aomine, his big spoon, bent his knees, forcing Kagami's to bend a little bit more as well. The feel of Aomine's thighs pressing against his, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and his innocently wandering fingers across his hip did nothing but send the heat rushing through his body, resting in his belly where it lit a fire under his stomach that caused it to flip every time Aomine's fingers travelled too close to his inner thigh.

Aomine's fingers walked down the curve of his hip, settling momentarily in the small dip between his ribcage and his hip bone. The muscles across Kagami's stomach clenched involuntarily. He could hear Aomine chuckle, that warm breath ghosting over his face, as Kagami flinched again the moment he walked (more like stomped) his fingers across his sensitive sides.

Demon spawn.

"Cut it out."

"Warm me up."

"Go get a blanket."

"Isn't that the host's job to provide for the guest?"

"Oh? You're just a guest? In that case, please, do feel free to leave - _now_."

Aomine poked him in the side hard enough for his whole body to react, making him jump just a little bit higher on the couch. "Rude."

Kagami propped himself up on his shoulders, twisting his torso around to give Aomine a leveled glare. "_Stop_. That!"

Kagami watched as Aomine's eyes narrowed and his lower lip poked out just a bit farther than it needed to. Before Aomine could even think of turning that "pout" (could he even call it that?) into anything more, Kagami put his hand in his face, looking away with mock disgust.

"Stop. You are not cute enough for a face like that."

"Oi."

Kagami rolled over slowly, making sure to not fall off the edge of the couch. He pried Aomine's thighs apart with his leg, placing one of his knees in between his warmth and the other came up and rested on top of Aomine's hips. He rested his head back into Aomine's shoulder, rubbing his nose along Aomine's neck. Kagami curled his arms in between his chest and Aomine's and shifted until he was comfortable. "I'm not getting up."

"Disgusting," Aomine grumbled, resting his head on top of Kagami's, burying his nose in tufts of red hair.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

Aomine scoffed, running his hands down Kagami's back before promptly shoving them up his shirt, flattening ice cold palms against his spine.

"SH-! AOMINE!" Kagami punched Aomine's chest, right in the sternum, with the small amount of space he had between their bodies.

"I'm _cold_!" Aomine whined, dragging his feet down Kagami's leg and hooked his toe under the edge of his sweatpants. When those ice cold feet made contact with his skin, Kagami wanted nothing more than to fly away from those bad touches and kick Aomine into the snow outside without remorse. However, with Aomine's arms gripping him so tightly and his thighs clamped down on Kagami's leg, moving was harder than he thought.

"Gah! Stop!"

Aomine ignored him, tightening his grasp as he tried to shimmy his feet further up Kagami's pants leg. Kagami struggled, figuring that it'd be better to just throw them both off of the couch instead of deal with Aomine's crap. Never mind the fact that Aomine's hands were already warming up and the torture would have been over faster if he just let Aomine's feet feed off of his heat - but Kagami didn't like doing things the easy way. He was going to fight this demon until -

"Ow!"

"What?" Aomine stopped his assault, watching Kagami in curiosity as the other male sat up, escaping his slack grip before grabbing his shins in pain.

"What the _hell_?!" Kagami pulled up the leg of his sweat pants, revealing a long, red mark trailing up the front of his shins. "Aomine! What the hell?!"

"What did I do?!"

"When was the last time you cut your damn toe nails?!"

"Hah?"

Kagami's head whipped around, watching as Aomine propped himself up on his elbows, looking at him with bored curiosity. "…Are you serious?"

Aomine lifted one of his legs into the air, staring up at his feet. "A while ago, I guess."

"You really need to cut those things." Kagami scoffed, turning his attention back to his leg. Aomine lowered his feet back to the couch, using his big toe to poke Kagami in the calf.

"Is it really that bad?"

Kagami looked down at his feet, glancing at Aomine's toes. "Yes."

Aomine frowned, wiggling his toes in thought, "Eh…" He rested his head in his palm, "Ehh…" Bending his leg at the knee, Aomine spread his legs, sprawling out as if Kagami _wasn't_ still sitting on the couch. "You do it."

"…"

When Aomine glanced up at him, Kagami could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"What? You're the one who has a problem with it." Aomine really loved speaking in that "matter-of-fact" tone that was going to get him a punch to the teeth in 10 seconds.

"I am not cutting your toenails."

Aomine stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed and the smirk on his lips grew impossibly wide. "But Bakagami~" he _sang_.

Kagami's eyes narrowed. Aomine wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into Kagami's hip. Aomine tangled their legs together, keeping Kagami hostage as he began continuously rubbing his toes against Kagami's flesh.

"What ar-? Cut it out!"

Aomine ignored him, using the second toe and his big toe to grab Kagami's pants and pull them up higher on his shins once again. Every now and then, Kagami would feel the edge of his toes scrape his skin and even though it didn't hurt, it was annoying enough for Kagami to decide that it was definitely time to retreat.

Twisting at the torso with a groan, Kagami dropped his arms down on the ground. Kicking his feet in an attempt to free himself from Aomine's vice grip, Kagami began pulling himself along the ground, wondering just how long Aomine would hold on.

"Bakagami~ Don't run away from me!"

"Get off of me, you oaf!"

Shockingly enough, Aomine never let go. He left Kagami pull and pull until Kagami landed on his stomach on the floor and Aomine collapsed off the couch, landing on top of Kagami's legs with a low "Oomf."

Kagami blinked. Pushing up onto his elbows, he looked back until he could see Aomine still gripping on to his hips. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Aomine shook his head.

"Then let me go."

Aomine shook his head.

"Aomine!"

The other male grinned up at him. He released him momentarily, only to crawl on the floor until he was straddling Kagami's hips. "I'm _cold_." Aomine pressed his arms down on the ground and pressed a soft kiss on the back of Kagami's shoulder. "Warm me up." Aomine pressed his chest against Kagami's back with a sly grin on his face.

Kagami knew _exactly_ what Aomine meant. Smirking, Kagami leaned his head back and pressed his lips to Aomine's. He could feel Aomine raising his hips, giving him enough room to turn his body so that he was on his beck and no longer twisting his neck. Before Aomine could get comfortable, Kagami rolled them over. He pinned Aomine's arms down and nibbled on on the corner of his mouth. Trailing his lips along the side of Aomine's neck, Kagami bit down on his pulse, enjoying the rumble of appreciation in Aomine's throat.

Kagami smirked and pressed another soft kiss against his jugular before leaning back up to his mouth. "No."

Aomine blinked at him as if the information hadn't processed yet. "No?"

Kagami smiled and pecked him full on the lips. "No. Not until you cut your damn toenails."

And with that said, Kagami stood, leaving Aomine to stare after him in confusion. Kagami could hear Aomine scrambling to his feet, stomping after him as Kagami made his way to his room.

"W-Wait! I'll put socks on!"

Kagami turned around, grinning at Aomine from the doorway. "No!" And with that, he shut the door in Aomine's face.

"Kagami, you asshole!"


End file.
